Defectos
by Seleneite Andromeda
Summary: Seis personajes, seis rasgos, distinto tiempo. Porque aunque el dicho diga que todo depende del cristal con el que se mire, hay defectos que van mas haya de lo gris, que por mas que lo intentes, siempre seran de color negro... Fic para "Desafios" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black".
1. Chapter 1

**Holis, pues como siempre, mis notas siempre son al final :)**

**No soy rubia, inglesa ni rica, así que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen sino a Jotaka. Este Fic fue creado para "Desafios" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Escogiendo la lista de "El lado oscuro".**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.- Egocentrismo.**

_Toujours pur… siempre puro._

_La primera vez que escucho esa frase fue por boca de su madre, Walburga Black, y él apenas era un mocoso de unos pocos años de vida –en realidad, la primera vez, tenía unos meses de vida, pero era algo que su cerebro y memoria no registraban– incapaz de entender todo lo que esas palabras significaban para su familia._

_Algunos años más tarde, tras haber escuchado infinidad de veces el discurso de su madre, padre, tíos, abuelo, primos y allegados, sobre la pureza de la sangre y un puñado de argumentos idiotas y sin sentido, Sirius Black supo que sería diferente, que QUERIA ser diferente. _

_Antes de sus once años tuvo claro que no le gustaban los ideales con los que creció, pero también supo que por más que hiciera berrinches, tomara pociones, se hechizara o algo parecido, no cambiaria el hecho de ser un Black. Así que la solución era sencilla, cuando entro a Hogwarts supo que era su oportunidad ¿Qué mejor forma de demostrar que era diferente, que siendo un León? Su madre pego el grito al cielo._

* * *

– Canutoooo – canturreo James Potter con esa jodida vocecita molesta que le daba por usar después de ver a la pelirroja mil-mal-humores. Sirius lo ignoro deliberadamente, su vista siguió clavada en el espejo.

– Olvídalo Cornamenta, tienes más de una hora observando su reflejo, haciendo poses ridículas y creo que hablando solo – hablo Remus sin despejar la vista del libro de turno. Peter, sentado sobre su cama, miraba al joven Black con admiración.

James despeino su cabello, su rostro adopto un gesto pensativo, con la mirada perdida en el infinito por unos segundos y la nariz un poco arrugada. Remus lo observo de reojo, de no conocer a su amigo por más de seis años, hubiera jurado que estaba reflexionando sobre algo profundo e intelectual.

– Canuto, no entiendo porque te observas tanto, si está claro que jamás serás tan guapo como yo – soltó James de golpe, sonriendo ampliamente y depositando suaves palmadas en la espalda de su mejor amigo.

Remus sonrió, en definitiva, el cerebro de James aun no daba el impulso para filosofar.

– Corni, corni, corni… vamos aclarando ciertos puntos – Sirius agitaba su dedo índice de un lado a otro, negando. Las pequeñas pupilas de Peter se perdían de un lado a otro, siguiendo los movimientos.

– Mira pulgoso, de _Corni_ nada, es Cornamenta – se quejo el aludido.

– Como sea. Vamos a lo importante – con un gesto de mano, invito a su casi hermano a tomar asiendo al lado de Peter. Con un ágil y elegante movimiento arrebato el libro al otro merodeador para atraer su atención. – Apreciando que los tres me han regalado _voluntariamente_ su atención – Lunatico bufo – explicare porque Sirius Black es la creación más perfecta en este mundo. Y que ustedes, mis queridos merodeadores, han tenido el honor de compartir el aire que respiran.

Peter sintió como su orgullo se hinchaba ante tal privilegio, James le miro escéptico y Remus dejo su mente en blanco, anticipándose a la egocéntrica perorata que Sirius estaba por iniciar.

– Para empezar mí nombre: Sirius Black. Podemos omitir el apellido, pero el nombre ¡Por Merlín! Las mismas estrellas se regodean al saber que comparten algo en común conmigo, y no James, tu nombre no es genial – agrego el merodeador al notar como su amigo intentaba abrir la boca – más bien es típico y aburrido. En segundo lugar solo mírenme – Peter y James lo miraron, pero su rostro no reflejo ningún cambio – ¿Acaso no lo ven?

Los dos Gryffindor negaron. Sirius rodo los ojos, de Peter no le sorprendía, que el chico no era muy listo pero ¿James? Simplemente no entendía ¡Vamos! Se pasaba todo el día diciendo que la pelirroja era guapa, como era posible que no reconociera su atractivo físico infinito. Y no, él no era egocéntrico, solo sincero y un gran observador. Nadie lo bastante cuerdo debía ni podía negar que él, Sirius Black, era guapo.

– Cornamenta, pensar solo en Evans te vuelve idiota – el azabache le regreso una mirada indignada – Me refiero a que soy increíblemente apuesto. Soy alto…

Camino hasta ponerse al lado de sus amigos, dejándoles en claro la diferencia de estatura, dando palmaditas en la cabeza de Peter. Remus mentalmente le dio por buena esa respuesta, sabía que a las chicas les parecían atractivos los altos. Por su parte, James maldijo en voz baja los genes Potter, no era enano, pero tampoco alto.

– Mi piel es perfecta, mi cabello, mis ojos grises, profundos, seductores, únicos, y mi cuerpo es la envidia de todo el equipo de quidditch…

– Tus ojos no son únicos Canuto – le interrumpió James – tu her… los Malfoy también tienen los ojos grises – se corrigió a tiempo, recordando cómo se ponía Sirius ante la mención de su pequeño hermano.

– Son una copia barata de los ojos Black – simplifico él. Si, odiaba ser un Black, pero tampoco iba a negar que _tal vez_, parte de su perfección se la debiera a su sangre.

– Además como este eso que todos en el equipo envidiamos tu cuerpo ¡Eso es mentira! Que te quede claro que yo también soy muy guapo y tengo un cuerpo que le gusta a las chicas… ¡Hasta Lily babea!

A este punto de la conversación, Remus se debatía entre la risa y la incredulidad. Las discusiones de James y Sirius siempre le causaban gracia, en especial cuando empezaban a decir tanta incoherencia junta.

– Si James, si. La pelirroja bipolar babea y yo soy rubio – se mofo Black – acéptalo amigo, eres flaco… ¡Ha! Y tu cabello es horrible. Pero no te preocupes, nunca serás tan genial como yo pero ni tan peor como ese tal Bartemius Crouch.

– Eres un perro egocéntrico – término por quejarse Potter, a brazos cruzados y con unas ganas de retorcerle el cuello a su amigo. Lo adoraba, pero a veces su _ego_ rozaba al narcisismo.

Sirius solo sonrió, tan arrogante, autosuficiente, tan Black. Las palabras de James le dieron una idea, apunto con su varita y en segundos se transfiguro en un enorme perro negro, similar a un Grimm. Empezó a saltar sobre sus amigos y soltar alguna que otra mordida, bastaron cinco minutos para que la habitación quedara hecha un asco, al igual que los tres merodeadores restantes. El perro dio dos vueltas frente al espejo, contemplándose.

– Hasta de perro soy imponente, genial, único, inigualable… – alardeo el Gryffindor en cuanto recupero su forma humana – soy quien llego a mejorar y llevar a la gloria la raza canina. Yo creo que ya les ha quedado claro ¿No? Pero si aun tienen dudas podemos seguir, hablemos de mi carácter…

Sin embargo no llego a pronunciar ni una sola palabra mas, una almohada lanzada por Lupin se estrello en su cara, después le siguieron mas y mas almohadas, algunos zapatos, ropa sucia y hasta la varita de Peter. Porque eran inevitables esas pláticas arrogantes y egocéntricas de Canuto por lo menos una vez a la semana, porque James lo quería como un hermano, pero igual eso no evitaba que a momentos el egocentrismo de Canuto le causara unas enormes ganas de cocerla la boca con magia y darle unos buenos golpes.

El más sensato de los merodeadores giro su vista al techo, preguntándose mentalmente si algún día sus amigos madurarían. Sin imaginar que años más tarde extrañaría esos momentos; esas risas serian remplazadas por gritos, lamentos, lágrimas, sollozos, y gritos de ira y decepción. El tiempo haría madurar a James, haría tomar decisiones incorrectas a Peter, hundiría en autocompasión a Remus y llevaría al rencor y casi locura a Sirius.

Y aun así, lo único que no cambiaria seria esa arrogancia tan característica de Black, porque aun el día de su muerte, su rostro se mantuvo altivo, la ultima luz de sus ojos con esa chispa de rebeldía y locura, pero sobretodo, con una sonrisa marca Sirius, de lado y desbordando arrogancia y un ego desmedido.

* * *

**Como dice el titulo, el rasgo negativo para esta capitulo era la **Egocentrismo**, n****o es muy largo, pero esto fue lo que salio de un momento de inspiración. A mi me a gustado, no se a ustedes. Tengo cierto gusto por este merodeador, sin embargo nunca había escrito nada sobre el ( aveces escribo solo para mi, pero de Black nunca por miedo a deformarlo xD ). **

**Si, se que tengo otra historia que actualizar, pero prometo no descuidarla :)**

**Si lees y dejas un comentario me haras muy feliz, no son reglamentarios, pero ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**Andy **


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capitulo. Notas siempre al final :)**

**No soy rubia, inglesa ni rica, así que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen sino a Jotaka. Este Fic fue creado para "Desafios" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Escogiendo la lista de "El lado oscuro".**

* * *

**Capitulo 2.- Pereza.**

_Otra luna llena había pasado, y él de nuevo despertaba en la enfermería del colegio bajo los cuidados atentos pero estrictos de Madame Pomfrey. Intento girar la cabeza a un costado, sin embargo, el crujir de sus huesos mas el dolor ejercido por sus articulaciones con ese insignificante movimiento, basto para hacerle desistir. Paso su lengua sobre sus labios, intentando humedecerlos y hacer desaparecer la sensación pastosa, aunque sabía que ingerir las distintas pociones que ayudaban a su cuerpo a recuperarse le dejaban con sensaciones de deshidratación por varias horas, así que era caso perdido. Remus apenas y se removió un poco, debatiéndose entre el dolor y el sueño… afuera llovía y el viento golpeteaba con ritmo descompasado los cristales, los parpados le pesaban… bostezo con pereza y dejo que las sensaciones embargaran su cuerpo, seguro que el sueño vencería en algunas horas sobre el dolor y cansancio._

* * *

Siempre era la misma después de abandonar la enfermería: agradecer a madame Pomfrey y en ocasiones a Dumbledore, subir las decenas de escalones hasta el séptimo piso –siempre preguntándose mentalmente a quien se le ocurrió la gran idea de hacer la sala común de Gryffindor en una de las partes más altas del castillo– arrastrando sus pies, cuerpo y su alma –casi literal–, y llegar a su cuarto, donde por lo menos uno de sus amigos le esperaba para preguntarle cómo se sentía, una pregunta bastante tonta a su sentido común, es que, después de siete años… bueno, tal vez exageraba, pero después de cada transformación su humor no era el mejor.

– Lunatico, levántate – escucho la molesta vocecita de James, alargando la ultima silaba y para colmo, saltando sobre su cama cual mocoso de tres años.

– Venga lobito, que tenemos clase dobles con las serpientes – y ahora Sirius molestaba su armonioso descanso-sueño-retiro espiritual en su plan _soy buen alumno_, que no le pegaba para nada.

– ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por las clases? – pregunto James aun en plan infantil, Remus no lo miraba pues tenía la cabeza escondida debajo de sus almohadas, pero podía jurar que cornamenta miraba a Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados y con una mano tras su cabeza, desconcertado.

– Cada vez más idiota hermano, tú no entiendes que no hay nada mejor que empezar el día "_saludando"_ a nuestro amigo Quejicus.

Remus ajusto las almohadas a los costados de su cabeza, al sentir como la risa de Sirius y los bufidos y reclamos de James taladraba sus sensibles oídos ¡No pidan permanecer callados cinco minutos! No supo en qué momento sus quejidos se convirtieron en feroces gruñidos, pero lo imagino cuando James azoto la puerta del dormitorio y logro captar las últimas palabras de Black, quejándose de su poca paciencia hacia ellos.

Pero a Remus Lupin todo le daba igual ese día, le daba igual si era un hermoso amanecer de verano con pajaritos cantando y un rico desayuno cortesía de los elfos, o si era una horrible tarde lluviosa a principios de invierno, con ventisca y desagradables plagas de mosquitos. Él solo quería dormir, retozar en su cama, dormir, perderse en el silencio, dormir, bostezar hasta que los maxilares le dolieran, dormir, tal vez comer algo de chocolate –que le daba bastante tedio dejar la comodidad de su cama para ir a buscar una barra–, y continuar durmiendo. Si, con esa mentalidad no ganaría el premio al estudiante más activo, pero es que no le apetecía en lo mínimo hacer un sobreesfuerzo que fuera más allá de pensar y respirar.

No supo cuantas horas pasaron, pero debieron ser muchas, pues sus amigos estaban de regreso, gritando idioteces a tal volumen que estaba seguro podían llegar a ser la envidia de una banshee. De nuevo, James y Sirius empezaron a molestarlo, hasta lo compararon con Fang, el perro cobarde y poco activo de Hagrid, pero Remus no los estaba escuchando.

– Enserio Lupino, de solo verte me da flojera – dijo Sirius – y eso no es nada elegante, nada merodeador y nada divertido.

– Black, solo déjenme dormir – se quejo Remus en tono cansado. Peter y James cerraron la boca de golpe, a sabiendas que el castaño solo utilizaba los apellidos cuando en realidad estaba molesto o en un punto muy cercano a hechizarlos.

– ¡Es por tu bien! si sigues así de perezoso, te pondrás gordo y reumático. Serás un lobo sarnoso y horrible.

Canuto movía sus manos de un lado al otro, gesticulando muy al estilo mimo lo dicho a palabras. La risa de los otros dos merodeadores no se hizo esperar, la imaginación de James era demasiado activa y pues Peter… cualquier cosa dicha por Black era divertida y genial.

Pero Remus se encogió más en su lugar, abrazando su almohada y haciendo oídos sordos. Total, un día de ocio lo tenía cualquiera, que tampoco es que quisiera pasarse haciendo el tonto los siete días de la semana. Aunque una molesta voz en su subconsciente le recordaba que en los últimos meses su "_cualquier día_" se estaba haciendo más constante, pues últimamente su calendario de pereza se daba por al menos un día al mes, justo después de salir de la enfermería.

_Yo no soy perezoso, solo necesito reposo._

Y con esa excusa, Remus se abandonaba a las tentaciones de no hacer nada.

* * *

**Segundo capitulo, aun en la linea de los merodeadores. Amo a Remus, y si bien me hubiera encantando escribir algo sobre su autocompación (Odio eso!) me conformo con este pequeñito que ha salido: **Pereza**. Siempre he imaginado que el lobito después de sus transformaciones lo único que deseaba era no hacer nada :) Pero siempre queriendo el ser tan encantadoramente responsable u.u! En fin, nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Si lees y dejas un comentario me harás muy feliz, no son reglamentarios, pero ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**Andy **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer capitulo, este mas da para viñeta que otra cosa, mis notas siempre son al final :)**

**No soy rubia, inglesa ni rica, así que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen sino a Jotaka. Este Fic fue creado para "Desafios" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Escogiendo la lista de "El lado oscuro".**

* * *

**Capitulo 3.- Sadismo.**

_Harry Potter siendo un niño de apenas un año de edad fue marcado como héroe, él no lo deseo, nadie pidió permiso, mucho menos se le pregunto su opinión –igual, no habría podido decir mucho pues era un infante–. Esa marca destruyo su hogar, su familia y su vida. Su infancia simplemente fue pasada por alto y ahora, su adolescencia, estaba más llena de problemas y situaciones a muerte que ni el más viejo de los magos nunca había vivido. _

* * *

Se sujeto la cabeza con fuerza, en un burdo y vano esfuerzo por hacer que el dolor, las voces, la desesperación y las visiones se detuvieran. Pero Harry sabia que la cosa no era tan sencilla, pues de haberlo sido, desde tiempo atrás hubiera puesto fin a las intromisiones del señor oscuro en su mente.

_Sangre_

Podía escuchar los gritos de Hermione muy a lo lejos, casi ordenándole que se detuviera, que lo sacara, que cerrara su mente ¡Claro, decirlo era sencillo! Como ella no se retorcía peor que una serpiente al fuego, tampoco experimentaba el horror de ver tanta atrocidad desde un cuerpo que no era el suyo; impotente de no poder evitar esos horribles y asquerosos actos.

– ¡Cierra tu mente Harry! ¡Tú eres más fuerte! – la voz de su amiga cada vez era más nítida, pero mucho más molesta ¿Acaso no lo comprendía? Estaba más que claro que no.

_Tortúralos_

Levanto su mano con coraje, aferrándose al brazo de la castaña. Aun no se sentía él y no le era fácil mantenerse erguido. De nuevo esas órdenes, entre Voldemorth y Hermione lo volverían loco ¡Cállense! Grito en su mente, pero nada sucedía. Solo alimentaba su ira y desconcierto. Se aferro mas a Hermione, no estuvo consiente de la fuerza que empleo hasta que Ron intervino, también gritando.

_Mátalos_

Esos susurros, esas palabras que solo alentaban el revoltijo de sentimientos que quedaban en él después de cada conexión. Porque siempre era la misma, su cuerpo se tensaba y sus sentidos parecían llegar al límite, era algo aterrador, pero más aterrador era que lo disfrutaba. Se regocijaba con esos sentimientos tan vulgares que no eran suyos, pero que a momentos se encarnaban tan profundamente en su ser, que llegaba a hacerlo dudar. Disfrutaba sentir el poder de acabar con vidas inocentes, le causaba placer ver correr sangre, la excitaban los gritos de dolor; esos gritos que imploraban clemencia y desosiego.

_Humíllala_

Lanzo un manotazo con tanta fuerza que el pelirrojo se tambaleo, dejándole el camino libra hacia la castaña. No lo pensó dos veces, la tenía tan cerca que fue fácil atraparla entre su cuerpo y la pared. La miro con odio, deseo y repudio. Pero no era él, luchaba contra sí mismo, sin embargo _ese_ recuerdo se la ponía difícil, estaba tan nítido en su memoria. En esa ocasión presencio la tortura de una pobre muggle que se había atravesado en una de las famosas barridas de pueblos mixtos –convivencia de muggles y magos a la vez–. Fue un mero espectador, pero sentía como él, pensaba como él, era él.

Aun podía sentir la magia recorrer su cuerpo, hormigueando desde la palma de su mano hasta la raíz de su cabello; La subida de adrenalina y frenesís con cada crucio, su vista se regodeo en gloria al ver como el cuerpo de la pobre mujer se contorsionaba de tal modo que nunca pensó ver en un simple muggle; Ese picor en la garganta y labios causado por el recorrido de cada gota de sangre, sangre impura a sus ojos, pero tentadoramente antojable y apetitosa a su paladar.

La asecho, caminando en círculo, respirando su miedo. La mirada aterrada de la pobre infeliz, que paso a perder brillo a cada golpe y ultraje que recibía de varios de sus seguidores de más baja categoría, lo llevo casi al límite. ¿Quién dice que todo lo que provenga de esos impuros es malo? Ese espectáculo digno de un rey solo puede ser brindado por uno de esos seres.

– ¡Me lastimas! – la voz aguda y desesperada de la mujer de sus recuerdos se transformo, poco a poco, regresándolo a la cordura.

Y la vio frente a él, la devoro con su mirada, tan indefensa, tan asustada…

– Lo siento…

La soltó como si quemara, había hecho daño a Hermione, a su amiga, a su casi hermana. Y se odio, quiso lastimarse por ser tan débil, pero se odio mas al saberse culpable de haber disfrutado cada una de esas sádicas sensaciones. Porque no podía asegurar que Voldemorth nunca volvería a entrar a su mente, lo sabía, él volvería a llevarlo a un mundo de sensaciones atroces, volvería a contemplar muerte y tortura, pero sobretodo, volvería a disfrutar ese placer malsano.

Porque Harry Potter podía llegar a ser tan sádico como el peor mortífago –aunque fuera en su mente– y disfrutar de ello.

* * *

**Hoy en la mañana tuve vario tiempo libre, pues solo tuve una clase, y empece con el rasgo de** Sadismo,** desde que leí la palabra mi mente la relaciono con Harry ¿Motivo? Ni puta idea, pero después de dejar volar un poco mi imaginación y analizar a conciencia, me llego esta idea ¿Que les parece? A mi, aterradora, pero es como lo imagino. La situacion es sencilla, Voldemorth es sadico por naturaleza, por lo tanto, cuando se da la conexion imagino que el pobre chico tambien le tocaba experimentar algo de eso. Talvez yo estoy muy loca, pero es lo que salio :) **

**Si lees y dejas un comentario me harás muy feliz, no son reglamentarios, pero ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**Andy **


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuarto capitulo, tambien en formato viñeta :p, mis notas al final :)**

**No soy rubia, inglesa ni rica, así que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen sino a Jotaka. Este Fic fue creado para "Desafios" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Escogiendo la lista de "El lado oscuro".**

* * *

**Capitulo 4.- Prejuicio **

_Después de tantos años de sufrimiento, muerte, desapariciones, gritos, acusaciones de inocentes e indulgencia a culpables, la guerra había terminado. Pero el final no era tal cual Ron Weasley imagino, tal vez el fue demasiado ingenuo, su imaginación demasiado pobre o el destino le había pagado con la otra cara de la moneda, una cara que a su criterio, el no merecía. Después de todo lo que había hecho, siete años arriesgando su vida –lo hizo de corazón, pero igual no podía evitar reprocharlo–, ocultando secretos y creyendo en un amigo incondicionalmente cuando casi nadie lo hacía. _

_¿Y que había obtenido? Un hermano muerto y otro mutilado. ¿Qué era la gloria y la fama? Nada, no era nada. El dolor de ver a sus padres y a su hermano George no se reponía, no se ignoraba, no se olvidaba… Porque ni mil montañas de galeones, ni sus fotografías en El Profeta, ni un puesto en el ministerio o su nombre en los libros de historia servían para traer a alguien a la vida._

* * *

El juicio llego a su fin y él estaba más que furioso, no solo con el resultado, sino con su "mejor amigo". No lo entendía ¡Libres! En qué cabeza cabe dejarlos a ellos sin castigo, sin cárcel, sin la tortura pertinente, por el amor a Merlín ¡Fueron, son y seguirán siendo mortífagos!

– ¡EN QUE PENSABAS! ¡¿EN QUÉ?! – grito a viva voz Ron, no se molesto en ocultar su furia, mucho menos se detuvo a pensar en los galeones que valía los lujosos sillones que había hecho explotar.

– ¡Me ayudaron! Entiéndelo Ron, estaba en deuda – Harry no se molesto en gritar, pero tampoco hacía mucho por calmar a su mejor amigo. Desde un principio supo que su postura lo molestaría.

Y no se equivoco. El pelirrojo estaba cegado por la ira y la incredulidad, Ron se sentía traicionado, su mente aun reproducía el juicio contra los Malfoy, en especial, la parte donde Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, ahora, el niño que venció, declaraba a favor de esa asquerosa familia de mortífagos.

– ¡NO! Entiéndelo tu, son mortífagos, asesinos, puristas de primera y ¡Jamás cambiaran de pensar!

Harry se masajeo la sien, tampoco era tan ciego ni falto de memoria para olvidar los crímenes atroces que Lucius había cometido a lo largo de más de dos décadas, tampoco obviaba el hecho que la mansión había fungido como cuartel del lado oscuro, mucho menos negar que Draco Malfoy estuvo involucrado en intentos de asesinatos contra Dumbledore –y que si bien el no lo mato, hasta cierto punto el tuvo la culpa de su muerte– y otra larga lista de acciones más involucraban a la familia. Pero, en una oración siempre había un pero, y en el caso de los Malfoy, ese _pero_ se llamaba Narcissa Malfoy; la bruja, a pesar de su educación e imposiciones, supo encontrar el valor para salvar a su familia, para hacer por lo menos una acción correcta, porque el amor a su hijo fue más grande que su miedo. Y Harry nunca olvidaría que gracias a esa mujer pudo hacerse pasar por muerto, porque ella lo pudo delatar, pero no lo hizo ¿Qué fue miedo y conveniencia? No importaba, corrió el riesgo, pues la mujer era consciente que el señor tenebroso así como le creyó, pudo enviar a alguien más a re-confirmar sus palabras. En ese caso, ella y su familia hubieran muerto.

Pero para Ronald eso era insignificante ¿Qué se compara una acción a miles? No hay punto de igualdad. Su familia lo apoyo incondicionalmente desde un principio, le brindo un hogar y puso su fe en él. No importaba lo que dijera Harry, Hermione y medio mundo mágico, una buena decisión no remide cientos de malas, años de humillación, decenas de muertes y una larga lista de corrupciones.

– Ellos lo mataron – escupió con rencor – ellos son tan culpables como el sucio mortifago que lanzo la maldición a Fred. Los mortífagos siempre serán mortífagos.

Ron apuño la varita, tenia sentimientos encontrados y revueltos, pero la rabia y el coraje eran palpables, se transpiraban por cada poro de su piel. Tenía ganas de golpear a su amigo, de hechizar al estúpido juzgado que falló a favor de los Malfoy, pero sobretodo, de asesinar a estos últimos. Su hermano no regresaría, así que lo justo era que todas esas ratas se pudrieran en Azkaban como mínimo.

Pero no había nada que hacer, su amigo era imbécil y ya había declarado a favor, el mundo era idiota por creer que las personas cambiaban y él era el único que podía ver la verdad detrás de tanta mentira.

– Ron, por favor… escúchame.

Sintió la mano del azabache sobre su hombro ¿Intentaba confortarlo? Perdía el tiempo. Él mantenía su postura, siempre y por siempre. Con un brusco movimiento se libero del contacto y con una última mirada helada y una mueca de disgusto, se desapareció. Harry suspiro abatido, se sentía miserable y un traidor, pero también sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

Solo esperaba que algún día su mejor amigo dejara por un momento sus prejuicios y lo perdonara.

* * *

**La ultima linea no me termina de convencer, pero despues de horas de pensar, llegue a la conclusion que asi esta bien. Esta vez el defecto fue** prejuicioso,** y vamos, que Ron es de los personajes que mejor encaja (a mi gusto y criterio). No tengo mucho que decir, solo agradecer a quienes leen :D**

**Si lees y dejas un comentario me harás muy feliz, no son reglamentarios, pero ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**Andy **


	5. Chapter 5

**Cuarto capitulo, tambien en formato viñeta :p, mis notas al final :)**

**No soy rubia, inglesa ni rica, así que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen sino a Jotaka. Este Fic fue creado para "Desafios" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Escogiendo la lista de "El lado oscuro".**

* * *

**Capitulo 5.- Misantropía.**

_Y mi lord se alzara de nuevo al poder ¡Vendrá a liberarnos! Regresara el honor que se ha perdido por culpa de esos traidores a la sangre, limpiara el mundo de tanta sangre sucia inmunda ¡Sera un placer servirle! Las almas podridas de esas aberraciones de la naturaleza volverán al lugar de donde nunca debieron salir ¡Arderán en el infierno! Y la pureza regirá… se impondrá como debió ser desde el principio de los principios… porque mi señor oscuro merece lo mejor, y para mi será un deleite estar a sus servicios… hoy y siempre._

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange, Black de soltera, fue altanera, orgullosa, arrogante y de mal carácter desde la cuna como buena Black, pero sobretodo, con un gran complejo de complacencia a sus padres y las creencias de la pureza de la sangre. Y fue ese afán de querer complacer lo que la llevo hasta _el_, Bella cayó en las garras del mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos cual mosca a la podredumbre.

Pero también encontró algo mas, encontró el camino para la locura extrema… encontró el placer de lo malsano, de la tortura y la sumisión… desarrollo dependencia por un solo ser y un odio desmedido por sangre sucias, mestizos y traidores a la sangre –y de todo aquel que se opusiera a los ideales de su señor oscuro–.

La ambición en sus ojos cada que dirigía a su señor la palabra para buscar su atención, la avaricia de poder llegar a ser la mejor lugarteniente, la sensualidad innata que corría en cada gota de su sangre Black, la lujuria que despertaba entre las filas oscura, la arrogancia al negarse a todos –incluso a su marido– porque ella solo era devota a su señor, la crueldad reflejada en su estridente carcajada cada que de su varita salía una maldición imperdonable… porque ella era el horror de la misantropía hecha mujer.

Y el señor oscuro lo sabía. Porque Bella se segó ante el culto a su persona, escuchaba a todos los mortífagos susurrarlo a sus espaldas; porque si él se lo pidiera Bellatrix Lestrange asesinaría a sangre fría a muggles, sangre sucias, mestizos, traidores a las sangre, e incluso sangre puras… porque en el punto máximo de la guerra los ojos negros de Bella irradiaban odio por cada ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra, se ilusionaban ante la muerte y se extasiaban solo y tan solo por su señor oscuro… porque nadie más importaba, ni siquiera ella misma.

* * *

**Se supone que este capitulo y el siguiente serian con personajes de la tercera generacion, sin embargo, nadie mejor que Bella (despues de Voldemort) para esta capitulo. Esta vez es algo corto, como ven se trata de** misantropia.** Se que muchos solo tienen este concepto en el odio irracional hacia el ser humano, y si bien ese es el termino legal y decidido por unanimidad ante los filosofos, uno de mis maestros en la preparatoria hace algunos años nos explico que la misantropia es un conjunto de rasgos, no solo el odio. Es la representacion de todos los horrores del ser humano. Asi que aqui plasme solo algunos, pero tambien el odio que siente Bella por medio mundo, que vamos, la mujer esta loca y solo ama a su Lord :D asi que, sip, Bellatrix siente aversion por todo ser humano menos su señor ****porque me niego a ver a Voldemort como ser humano ¬¬ **

**Si lees y dejas un comentario me harás muy feliz, no son reglamentarios, pero ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**Andy **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ultimo capitulo ¡Wiii! Soy feliz :p, mis notas al final :)**

**No soy rubia, inglesa ni rica, así que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen sino a Jotaka. Este Fic fue creado para "Desafios" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Escogiendo la lista de "El lado oscuro".**

* * *

**Capitulo 6.- Infidelidad.**

_Hugo entrecerró los ojos con perspicacia por tan solo unos segundos, clavando una mirada acusadora e interrogante en la espalda de su hermana Rose, el no era imbécil –aunque muchos lo pensaran–, pero sobretodo, tenia astucia –que no sabía de donde la había sacado, menos siendo todo un león– y la inteligencia e intuición de su madre. Rose giro con tranquilidad, y tratando de mantener su actuación, le sonrió a su hermano. Pero Hugo sabía que le estaba mintiendo, a él y a todo mundo; porque Rose era más que buenas notas y mal genio…_

* * *

Se dejo caer sobre la cama, restregándose varias veces las manos en el rostro, más específicamente en los ojos. El libro que hasta hace momentos leía se deslizo por el borde de la cama, hasta caer al suelo; Rose ni siquiera se molesto en levantarlo, por primera vez no le importo que el libro se dañara o alguna de sus compañeras entrara en ese momento y por un despiste lo pateara o algo así. Total, lo peor que podía pasar eran unos buenos gritos de madame Lastre.

La telaraña de cabellos rojizos, rizados y rebeldes se desparramaban libres por toda la almohada, y los parpados, cerrados, ocultaban unos preciosos ojos azules, unos ojos que en ese momento podían expresar la confusión y culpa que su dueña sentía. Con un largo suspiro giro sobre sí misma, ocultándose bajo la almohada, con la vana ilusión de que ese movimiento escondiera su desesperación.

_– ¿Entonces, eso es un sí? – pregunto un delgado y alto rubio, sus ojos de una tonalidad grisácea brillaban como nunca en su corta vida. _

_Rose sonrió con ternura, aunque Scorpius no lo pudo ver, estaba bastante ocupado abrazando a la pelirroja contra su cuerpo. Si no saltaba de felicidad era por su educación Malfoy. _

_– Pensé que había sido lo suficientemente clara tontito – respondió ella – pero por si las dudas… si, con todas sus letras te lo digo, si quiero ser tu novia._

_Y se besaron, olvidándose de todo y todos, evitando pensar en las reacciones de sus padres, primos, tíos, hermanos y amigos. Porque ella era una Weasley y el un Malfoy, una mestiza y un sangre pura, hijos de sobrevivientes de guerra de distintos bandos, con una larga historia de repudio y odio entre ambas familias._

Otro nuevo suspiro, los ojos azules de Rose estaban cristalinos, avecinando las lagrimas. Nunca olvidaría la forma no tan tierna en que su novio se le había declarado. Scorpius y ella empezaron Hogwarts con el pie izquierdo y su relación fue al puro estilo "no me mires, no me hables, tu no existes". Pero el tiempo, las hormonas y Albus Potter se encargaron de juntarlos, a tal punto en que el rubio termino gritándole en la sala de trofeos, en uno de sus tantos castigos ganados por hechizarse a mitad de un pasillo, sus sentimientos –y algunos insultos– después de presenciar como el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw estaba a punto de conseguir que la pelirroja aceptara salir con él.

_– ¡Estamos haciendo el ridículo! – grito Rose entre molesta, avergonzada y divertida a su novio, pero Scorpius estaba bastante ocupado girando con ella en brazos en pleno gran comedor._

_– No me importa, que lo sepan todos, que sepan cuanto te quiero – lo ultimo termino susurrándolo casi contra la boca de la pelirroja._

Nunca pensó que el heredero de los Malfoy pudiera ser tan expresivo, menos con todo el colegio mirándolos. Pero cuando el rubio se entero que su novia fue seleccionada para representar Hogwarts en el torneo de los tres magos, la alzo en brazos, apoyándola. Ni siquiera un grito de reproche, porque era su novio y los novios se apoyan, se consuelas y se tienen confianza… Rose se golpeo internamente, Scorpius confiaba en ella.

_El pasillo estaba desierto, las penumbras casi lo cubrían por completo, siendo algunos rayos de luna los únicos que daban algo de luz._

_– Esto está mal…_

_– Claro que no – respondió James con voz grave, deslizando su boca cuello abajo, dejando un rastro húmedo, acercándose cada vez más con sus besos al escote de la blusa – lo único mal es que sigas con ese rubio desabrido… no te merece, es demasiado poco para ti – Rose gimió, las manos de su primo se deslizaban de manera directa sobre la piel de su espalda._

_– Scorp no es… demonios James…_

_Las palabras de la pelirroja murieron ahogadas por un beso salvaje, feroz, demandante y muy húmedo. _

No importaba como había iniciado todo, ni ella misma lo recordaba ya –y si lo hacia se lo ocultaba a sí misma–. Lo único que recordaba era que de un momento a otro de su sexto año había terminado compartiendo besos y algo más en los pasillos más solos y oscuros del castillo, o en aulas vacías y en el mejor de los casos, en la sala de los menesteres, con James Potter, el hijo del mejor amigo de sus padres ¡Y su primo!

Una vez más lloro sola en su habitación, se había brincado las clases de la tarde, fingiendo sentir un dolor de cabeza. Igual no mentía del todo, si sentía un dolor, pero no en la cabeza, sino en el corazón. Amaba a su novio: Scorpius Malfoy, sin embargo el deseo que sentía por su primo era avasallante. Le era imposible pararlo, y Rose lo sabía, pues más de una vez había intentando terminar con todo, siempre fallando estrepitosamente.

_– ¡Suficiente! Esto está mal y lo sabes ¡Somos primos! Además tengo novio... esto no puede continuar, ya no más._

_Rose gritaba, paseaba furiosa de un lado a otro por toda el aula. James sonreía con arrogancia y diversión, sus ojos brillaban con malicia, escondiendo algo que al parecer solo él sabía._

_– ¿No te ha dicho tía Hermione que es malo mentir? – pregunto el azabache, alzando una sola ceja. Él sabia que su prima no lo dejaría, siempre terminaría regresando a sus brazos._

_– Para ya James, por el amor a Merlín, esto nos está destruyendo – suplico ella._

_– Lo único que nos está destruyendo es la presencia impertinente de Malfoy, que no nos deja ser felices a la luz pública – se quejo el chico. Rose le miro escandalizada – termínalo Rosie, termínalo y podremos estar juntos, como debe de ser, como una pareja… sin escondernos._

Y esa noche James le había hecho el amor con tanta dulzura, susurrándole al odio tantas promesas y palabras bonitas que ni siquiera lo dudo. A la mañana siguiente a primera hora termino con el rubio, sin dar explicaciones, solo lo dejo y ya.

_Visitar la torre de astronomía en pleno invierno era una locura, permanecer pasada la media noche era una sentencia para pescar un resfriado. Pero Rose era terca como solo ella sabia ser –herencia de su padre– y cuando estaba con la autoestima por los suelos y los sentimientos a flor de piel se volvía idiota y no razonaba._

_– Pecas – le llamo Scorpius con voz triste, después de debatirse entre hablarle o marcharse a su habitación, obviamente el corazón había ganado a la razón _– _¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?_

– _Yo… soy una idiota Scorp – y Rose siguió llorando, abrazándose al Slytherin, el chico que siempre estaba ahí para ella._

Tan solo un mes duro su separación, tras esa noche de lagrimas en la torre de astronomía y un largo beso, la pareja regreso. Sin embargo Malfoy nunca supo la verdadera razón del llanto, Rose jamás confeso que cada lágrima no solo había sido porque lo extrañaba, a él con sus detalles y peleas, sino que también se debía a James, su primo… su amante; porque justo esa tarde lo descubrió besándose con otra a mitad de un pasillo y las promesas de llevar lo suyo a la luz publica jamas habían sido cumplidas.

Se maldijo, sintiéndose la peor mujer del mundo mágico y muggle. Tenía un novio guapo, rico, lindo, atento, caballeroso y que la respetaba, tenía a su lado a un hombre por el que muchas mujeres darían casi hasta su vida por tener ¿Y qué hacia ella? Engañarlo como una vil cualquiera. Se daba asco ella misma, porque después de esa desilusión y jurarse mil y una vez que no volvería a caer, que Scorpius no lo merecía, que ella no lo merecía y que James no se la merecía, regresaba a los brazos de su primo como la imbécil que era.

¡Una semana! Tan solo le tomo una semana a James Potter conseguir que Rose volviera a despertar entre sus brazos, que volviera a engañar a su novio, que olvidara el engaño con esa Hufflepuff rubia de largas piernas y nada de cerebro, una semana para convertirla de nuevo en una escoria traicionera ¿Dónde estaba su orgullo Gryffindor? En el fondo de su baúl, lo más seguro. Porque la pelirroja se sentía más serpiente que leona, se sentía rastrera y engañosa.

– Hola preciosa ¿Estabas llorando? ¿Te ha hecho algo ese rubio desabrido?

Tenía a uno de los dueños de sus pensamientos frente –bueno, sobre ella– a sí, no supo en qué momento entro a su habitación, tampoco sintió cuando Potter se deslizo en su cama hasta quedar sobre ella.

– Hola James, estoy bien, solo me he puesto algo sentimental, cosa de mujeres ¿Entiendes? – Rose le mintió, total, en los últimos meses lo había echo tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta.

– mmm… – mascullo un raro sonido de inconformidad, pero lo paso por alto. Acaricio el rostro blanco y lleno de pecas de Rose, casi con miedo. La pelirroja suspiro, en su mente la imagen de Scorpius se materializo, sin embargo desapareció tan rápido como llego, el simple contacto de los labios de James y su manos agiles recorriendo su cuerpo le hacían olvidar todo.

Y de nuevo se dejaba llevar por la pasión y el deseo. Todos los sentimientos de culpa y remordimiento de instantes atrás se esfumaron tan rápido que si alguien leyera la mente de la chica Weasley en ese momento, podría dudar de que alguna vez estuvieron ahí; Porque James Potter era la perdición de Rose, mientras Scorpius era la salvación…Gryffindor versus Slytherin… rubio contra azabache… pasión contra amor.

* * *

**Y aqui el ultimo capitulo de "Defectos". Deje este capitulo al ultimo porque queria cerrar con algo mas fuerte y dramatico xDD Aunque como es un Fic para todo publico no me podia exceder en ser mas explicita jajaja ¿Les gusto? Si me preguntan, es algo perturbador pero amo la pareja de James y Rose. Como dice arriba, el ultimo rasgo fue** Infidelidad** y eso fue justo lo que la pelirroja hacia ¡Y mira que lo hacia en grande! **

**Las criticas y sugerencias son bien recibidas, tambien las felicitaciones ¡eh! Puedo decir orgullosa que he cumplido con el reto. Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo, que pronto aparesco con mas Fic, ademas de que continuo escribiendo Giratiempos.**

**ME he hecho un Twitter, donde me podran localizar y socializar un poco mas SeleneiteAndy, agregarme sin miedo que no muerdo ;)**

**Si lees y dejas un comentario me harás muy feliz, no son reglamentarios, pero ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**Andy **


End file.
